


Love Thy Neighbour

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [5]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Neighbours, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Alex and the Reader are neighbours





	Love Thy Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> How They Met Prompt - Howdy neighbour, I don't know you that well but you smile to me every day and you seem pretty nice so can you please come and kill the giant spider in my house, I'll pay you with food

Alex Summers lived across the hall from you but there had never been enough reason for you two to speak 

 

You had only sent him a bottle of wine and welcomed him to building

 

It couldn't hurt to be on good terms with the cute blonde, honestly 

 

You knew his name and he knew yours, but not much happened apart from that

 

You were always rushing to work in the morning and he had just moved in a few days ago, so he was still unpacking

 

You saw him every other day, mostly when you'd be coming home in the evening

 

Just a polite hello or a soft smile was ever exchanged

 

* * *

 

 

It was late Friday evening when you walked into the elevator of your building with a bag of groceries under one arm and your cell phone in the other hand 

 

You used your elbow to press your floor number, without seeing that it was already lit and stared at the phone as you face-timed your friend

 

"No, you're not going back to him," You told your friend angrily as you spoke into the handsfree that was stuffed in your ears

 

After a moment of listening to her, you caved, "You know what, fine, do what you please," You almost shouted, "When he breaks your heart  _again_ , I will not help you," 

 

You hung up and banged the phone slightly against your forehead

 

"Rough night," A voice asked you from behind as the elevator dinged open and you screamed as you fell out 

 

"Sorry," Alex laughed as he helped you

 

"You didn't see me, I guess," He rubbed the back if his neck as he blushed from embarrassment 

 

"Sorry," You mumbled as Alex picked up your things and handed them back to you 

 

"Everything alright," He asked with a lopsided smile

 

"Yes," You lied but then your shoulders fell, "No," You sighed as you began walking to your apartment

 

"My friend keeps breaking up with her asshole boyfriend then gets back with him, it's a neverending cycle," You ranted on for a good while as you opened your door and went in

 

Alex followed you quietly and you rummaged through everything as you placed the things from the bag and into the cabinets properly 

 

"And now," You groaned, "She's back with that massive douche,  _again_ ," You took a deep breath 

 

"That's quite the problem," Alex smiled at you and you realized that he was sitting on your kitchen counter 

 

"Oh my goodness," You squealed, "I'm so sorry," You gasped 

 

Alex roared with laughter as he got up 

 

"Well, as fun as that was," He began, "I should get going," You kept mumbling apologies

 

"I would enjoy listening to you rant," Alex chuckled and you felt as if you would die of embarrassment 

 

"I'm so, so sorry," You repeated, "I just got a little caught up," 

 

"I would've stayed longer if I wasn't expecting company," He smiled as he opened the door to leave

 

Across the hall, a redhead shouted, "I've been knocking forever and you're in another apartment," 

 

"Coming," Alex called out 

 

"I'll see you around," He said with a wink and you smiled weakly 

 

You saw him run to the redhead and give her a hug

 

You didn't want to seem as a peeping tom, so you closed the door

 

* * *

 

You tried to completely avoid Alex after the incident but somehow, you started running into him every evening

 

You really didn't want to endure any more of awkwardness, so you would hurry off with a smile and a "Have a good night," 

 

* * *

 

It had been over a month or so and you'd only be lying to yourself if you said that you hadn't thought about the handsome blonde from across the hall

 

You had just placed a dish in the oven when you saw the massive thing on your counter

 

A scream would've shaken the whole building if you hadn't been terrified out of your mind

 

It was a huge spider that sat comfortably on the marble and all you could do was hear the drumming of your heart in your ears

 

You  _escaped_  your kitchen and you weren't the one to deny the fact that you were scared

 

You could take on everything except creepy crawlies 

 

A moment later, it dawned on you, it was a fight or flight instinct, and you were flying for sure

 

You darted across the hall as you knocked urgently on Alex's door

 

The redhead you'd seen weeks ago opened the door 

 

"Can I help you," She asked with a smile

 

"Is Alex around," You enquired 

 

She nodded and called out the blonde's name

 

"Hey, Y/N," Alex smiled as he stood in front of you in a vest and jeans

 

"I need a favour," You said unsurely 

 

"What's going on," Alex came out of the apartment as he closed the door behind him so you and him could talk privately in the hall 

 

"Uhh," You glanced to the ground, "I've got a spider," You mumbled 

 

"What," He leaned forward and you could almost smell his musk 

 

You swallowed and repeated yourself, "There's a spider in my apartment, I'm scared, can you please kill it? I'll pay with food," You said it all in a single breath 

 

Alex laughed, "Sure," He smiled and opened his apartment door

 

"Jean, I'm gonna be back in a second, give Y/N some company," He called out and you gave a grateful smile

 

"Where is it," He looked at you

 

"Kitchen counter," You quipped

 

"I know where that is," Alex laughed again and you felt a blush creep up 

 

He stalked off to your apartment 

 

"Hi," The redhead said, "I'm Jean," She repeated Alex's words

 

"Y/N," You answered awkwardly, "I've seen you around often," You smiled, "I'm sorry I never met you properly," 

 

"I only come by because Alex can't unpack by himself," She laughed, "My boyfriend is too busy with school to come by," 

 

"Oh, you're not Alex's," You began and Jean started laughing 

 

"God, no," She waved her hand, "I'm dating his younger brother," 

 

You nodded and silence fell again, you heard a loud  _splat!_ come from your apartment 

 

"You know what," She began, "Tell Alex I went home," 

 

Before you could get in another word, she shut the door and handed you the key

 

"All done," Alex came out of your apartment with that announcement 

 

"Thank you," You said softly

 

"Where'd Jean go," He asked

 

"She told me to tell you that she went home," You explained as you handed him the key 

 

"Well, in that case," Alex smiled to you, "You promised to pay me with food for my heroism," 

 

You laughed and nodded as you led him back to your apartment 

 

Alex sat down at the counter and you moved around the kitchen smoothly, just like you would every other night

 

"So, what are we having," Alex said as he leaned on the counter with his elbows, making his arms look bigger than they were

 

"Lasagna," You announced as you bent down to get the dish out of the over 

 

"Looks amazing," He looked at you, "The lasagna too," He added with a smile and you found yourself feeling more comfortable in his company by the minute 

 

"Oh, you're really something," You commented 

 

"Wait right here," Alex suddenly said and left your apartment

 

You stood dumbfounded at the abruptness of the situation and then Alex came back

 

"I figured we could use some wine," He smiled as he brought back the bottle you'd given him 

 

By the time you were done dinner, you didn't want Alex to leave and it didn't seem like he had any intention of leaving too, so you left the counter and sat on the couch 

 

"So, you teach," You asked as you felt yourself getting slightly intoxicated, not drunk but happily buzzed

 

"Yeah, it's the same place where my brother and Jean study," He nodded

 

"Oh, gosh," You laughed, "I would've died if my brother had taught the same place where I studied," 

 

"Why," Alex cocked his head, "Scott doesn't mind," 

 

"I wouldn't want any of my family to know the kind of things I did back in school," You said with a grin 

 

"A record holder," Alex raised a brow

 

"Actually," You took a gulp and emptied your glass, "Yes, a lengthy one," You laughed again, "But you know, that's just me, had a weakness for bad boys," 

 

"In that case," Alex turned completely so he was facing you, "I've got a record too," 

 

"You're lying," You exclaimed as you shoved him playfully but Alex held onto your hand

 

"Cross my heart," He whispered and your heart skipped a beat 

 

_Now or never_ , You thought to yourself as you leaned forward and placed a soft chaste kiss on Alex's lips 

 

You didn't move for a second and you felt Alex move closer as his hands came to your waist, pulling you closer 

 

You deepened the kissed him sensually, he gave in as well as kept pulling you until you were in his lap

 

"That took longer than I expected," Alex smiled as you pulled away to breathe 

 

"Better late than never," You giggled as you leaned in to kiss him again

 

Perhaps, spiders weren't _that_ terrible after all

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is a sweetheart and i miss him in the franchise so much


End file.
